The present invention relates generally to the field of sealants and more particularly to the field of sealant delivery systems.
Liquid tire sealant can be added to tires to prevent deflation in case of small punctures. The liquid tire sealant can be added to tires before or after a tire puncture. For example, tubeless tires can be pretreated with tire sealant to immediately seal a puncture during use.
However, adding liquid tire sealant to a mounted tire can be messy and complicated. The mounted tire can include a wheel with a valve stem and a tire mounted to the wheel. In order to treat the mounted tire with liquid tire sealant, a user removes a valve of the valve stem and injects liquid tire sealant through the valve stem. The user then replaces the valve and inflates the tire. The liquid tire sealant often fouls the valve stem making it difficult to reinstall the valve. In addition, determining the proper amount of liquid tire sealant to use can be difficult. Therefore, new and improved systems and methods for delivering tire sealant are needed.